


let it snow

by lunecarree



Series: xmas drabbles [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Jiwoo centric, chuu and new are bffs and i will forever fulfill this agenda, i think this is very soft, implied changmin/chanhee from tbz, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunecarree/pseuds/lunecarree
Summary: kim jiwoo learns how to manage her feelings properly. sort of.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: xmas drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> if this reads like a projection of me not knowing how to deal with romantic feelings no it doesn't. 
> 
> anyway please enjoy this sapphic Christmas disaster. 
> 
> unbetad.

Kim Jiwoo was not a big fan of her job. Long hours, annoying customers and her boss alone has made Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5 her top song of the year. 

Christmas season just made her job at the department store even less tolerable. Jiwoo would consider herself quite the joyful person, but sometimes her patience just runs thin and the customers just really rub her the wrong way. 

This year, however, Jiwoo has found a new saving grace to get her through the Christmas season in hell. The hot Elf from the Santa’s Village. Ha Sooyoung. She was beautiful and Jiwoo literally could feel herself forgetting words when she smiled. 

They spoke quite a lot at work, nothing particularly life-changing just the normal colleague niceties and complaining about customers. Jiwoo thinks every terrible customer experience becomes worth it when she gets to see the other laugh while retelling it. 

Somewhere in between all these passing smiles and post-work complaining though Jiwoo had fallen victim to Sooyoung’s sparkling eyes and first love smile. She was now hopelessly in love with a girl that after Christmas she would never see again. 

Was she going to do something about it? Definitely not. Jiwoo was not the confrontational type and would rather just sit in her own feelings and enjoy the beauty of them without ruining it. She is perfectly satisfied by her own imagination of them being a couple anyway. 

Or she would have been, had she not made the mistake of telling her stupid best friend about it. Choi Chanhee was a great friend and that was the problem. A major hypocrite, but a great best friend. 

When she had revealed her little crush on her coworker Chanhee already had an instant solution. “Ask her to hang out outside of work.” He had said and Jiwoo’s eyes grew twice in size. 

“You can’t be serious.” She had responded and he had rolled his eyes. “Why would I do that?” 

“Maybe because you like her.” Logically that made sense but the idea was still entirely ridiculous. “It doesn’t need to be romantic, like a date or anything, friends hang out.” The explanation does not ease Jiwoo’s nerves. 

Friends do hang out but most friends do not have gay little cottagecore dreams about adopting cats and starting a family with their friends. “Nope, not going to happen.” She took a sip of her tea. 

Chanhee exhaled slowly. “So what now? Are you just going to sit and sadly pine over her?” Jiwoo refused to look at him, yes that is her exact plan. Chanhee just scoffed at her. “Oh my god, you are.” 

Jiwoo didn’t appreciate his tone and decided to fight fire with fire. “Seems to be working out perfectly for you.” She raised her eyebrows and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“That’s different.” He said calmly. Jiwoo felt sort of guilty, Chanhee’s feelings for their other friend Changmin was sort of a touchy subject and she may have gone too far with that comment.

Jiwoo apologised softly and Chanhee just shook his head, "As your best friend who cares about you and you're well being I need you to do something about this." Jiwoo didn't think it was that serious, maybe he was projecting. "Plus you don't suit the sad pining thing, it looks better on me."

The truth be told Jiwoo had been out of the game for way too long, a ridiculous comment considering she is only 21. She had never seriously flirted with anyone, in a serious matter that is. Every experience that she had had with dating and intimacy had either been through drunken urges and just blatant desperation to experience romance.

As ridiculous as it sounds though, these feelings that she harbours for Sooyoung feel different. These feelings that she is experiencing doesn't feel like feelings for the sake of feeling something. It's not an infatuation or just a side effect of being starved of romantic and physical attention.

Her heart doesn't race it just aches and she has never felt more safe and secure in her attraction to someone she has only known for a short amount of time. The most fascinating part is she isn't scared.

Chanhee's advice was very reasonable and Jiwoo spent a lot of time pondering over it. In the past, Jiwoo had never had to make the first move. Things just sort of always fell into place for her, however, it didn't seem like this was the case this time.

Jiwoo couldn't read into Sooyoung as well as she had with others, her feelings weren't as clear as others had been. If Jiwoo was going to do something about her feelings she was really going to have to put herself on the line for it and to be perfectly honest, she didn't know if she was ready for that.

This is how Jiwoo ends up spending the whole of her Christmas Eve shift distracted. She'd be lying if she did not admit that she had actually spent the past few weeks at work completely distracted.

Her head was constantly filled with images of the other girls smile and she was constantly thinking of ways to approach her so she could be the reason that she was smiling. Jiwoo was constantly thinking of ways to get closer to her.

Ha Sooyoung was addictive, Jiwoo deduces.

It's actually a miracle that the older girl had not said anything, Jiwoo was not the most subtle about her feelings. Jiwoo assumes that she is just too nice and doesn't want to hurt her feelings, the same reason that she laughs at every one of Jiwoo's terrible jokes.

"Hey." Jiwoo jumped back a little, startled. She was too busy thinking about Sooyoung that she didn't notice that the person in question had walked up in front of her. Sooyoung laughed at her and Jiwoo feels her heart swell a little, even if she is laughing at her expense.

"I'm sorry, I was completely out of it." Jiwoo tried to laugh it off. How does one explain that they were too busy thinking about your beautiful smile and raising chickens with you in a cottage far from this city? Jiwoo thinks to herself.

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung asks, any trace of amusement has been wiped from her face and replaced with concern, curse her for being a decent person because Jiwoo romanticizes every situation in her life and this is not helping.

"Yeah, just tired." Is the excuse that Jiwoo settles on. Sooyoung smiles understandingly and it's only then that she realises what time it must be; closing time. Jiwoo must have really been caught up in her daydream if she didn't notice that, thank god she never got caught or she might not have a job to complain about anymore.

"I was about to leave but then I saw you standing and just staring and wanted to make sure you knew that we were closed and you can leave now." Jiwoo feels herself heat up in embarrassment as the older girl teases her. Thank god she wasn't staring at her and just staring off into the distance.

Jiwoo smacks her forehead and then immediately regrets it, realising that she had just further embarrassed herself in front of her crush, "I really have got to get my head out of the clouds."

Sooyoung laughs. "It's cute though." Jiwoo feels giddy and accepts the compliment happily pushing away the idea of it just being a platonic compliment and basking in the attention.

Jiwoo picks up her jacket and bag, checking her phone notifications she quickly opens the message from Chanhee.

_Chanhee:_

_Image attached._

_If Changmin can do it so can you_

_Merry Christmas_

Jiwoo smiles at the picture of her friend, finally, cuddled up with the man he's been pining over for years. Truly a Christmas miracle. She replies rushed with an abundance of exclamation marks before quickly locking her phone to run after the taller girl.

Sooyoung talks about how cute the children that came in to see Santa today and Jiwoo can't help but have her mind run off and think about what Sooyoung's kids would look like and how Jiwoo would not mind raising them.

"Ah, I'm going to miss it." Sooyoung sighs and Jiwoo frowns a little in confusion, Sooyoung smiled a little noticing the confusion on the younger's face. "Today was my last shift." Suddenly Jiwoo feels her world crumbling around her with this confession.

Of course, it was her last shift, Christmas was tomorrow and no kids were going to be interested in visiting Santa after he had already been. Sooyoung was a Christmas temp and now her temporary contract had ended.

"I'm going to miss you." Jiwoo summons all of her courage to let this statement out. It was a small harmless confession, but it still strikes her fear of her feelings being exposed. Sooyoung steps closer to her and Jiwoo feels herself freeze a little.

She was caught off-guard, this was their closest encounter yet. Jiwoo contemplates just closing the distance between them and kissing her silly, like in the movies. This however would be completely rash and rude of her and would ruin any chance of them ever keeping in contact in the coming new year.

Sooyoung takes the other girls hand and Jiwoo anticipates. This intimacy was different and somehow felt more serious than any drunken kiss she had shared with anybody, or any hug she had shared with a previous lover. Jiwoo can only pray to god and hope she doesn't get sweaty palms, that would be entirely humiliating.

"I'm not leaving the city you- wait is that snow?" Sooyoung gets distracted and Jiwoo looks away from her face for one second to see that she was right, it really was snowing. For the first time this year.

It was inherently romantic, them, holding hands outside on the street as the first snow of the year fell around them. Jiwoo looked over to the other girl again and by god she was beautiful.

She looked angelic, smiling wide and looking around as snowflakes started to land on her hair and nose and one even on her eyelashes. Jiwoo can't breathe, the other's beauty had quite literally knocked the wind from her chest.

This feeling only becomes more severe, when the girl looks back to her and catches her staring. Jiwoo quickly looks away suddenly fascinated by the snow falling from the sky. But then she realises, that no.

Although the other girl wasn't leaving the city, she was leaving the job. Therefore Jiwoo would no longer see her every day, no more staff room talks or smiles from across the floor. The city was big, Jiwoo doubted that she would ever see her again if she didn't do anything.

And Jiwoo was not going to let this opportunity pass her by, she was going to take it.

Taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage she could possibly source in her body she turned to the other girl. "Hey." The older looked up from the ground and looked at her with confusion. "What if we went out for like a coffee or something." Jiwoo rushed. "Like, the two of us, after Christmas, without the elf costume."

"Really? I thought the costume was the perfect date attire." Sooyoung smiled at her and Jiwoo smiled back. "Presuming that this is a date?"

And it wasn't the biggest romantic revelation of the year, nor was it the greatest act of bravery. But it was something. "Of course. It's a date"

Jiwoo grasps the other girl's hand tighter, sweaty palms be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave kudos or a comment to let me know it really means a lot :) I love to talk please feel free to find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunwooism)


End file.
